


And Snow falls all around

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the snow between Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Snow falls all around

Dean woke up and frowned at the empty space beside him. He and Sam had been squatting in an empty farmhouse, on the outskirts of the town of their last case. Winter had set in and it was cold. Dean had bought a space heater--that luckily ran on batteries, as the house didn’t have electricity anymore--and he and Sam had huddled together under the blankets for warmth. 

Dean tried to go back to sleep, figuring Sam was finding what passed for ‘facilities’ in this place, perhaps the nearest tree outside. But when some time went by and his brother wasn’t back, he climbed out of the cooling bed and shrugged into clothes. He didn’t bother to tie his boots, just slipped them on. 

He went outside, letting out a little breath of air. It had gotten colder. Much colder. 

He looked around and saw, some distance from the house, a figure standing. He headed toward it. When he got closer he slowed, as if afraid to intrude on the scene. He stopped, and even thought about just turning around and going back in, when Sam spoke. 

“Dean.” Just his name but it felt like it was loaded with enough words to fill a dictionary. 

“Sammy. There some reason you’re out here freezing your pretty little ass off?”

He could almost hear Sam smile. “Just wanted to think.”

Dean nodded. They stood there, as if frozen by the chill. Dean was about to turn around and go back, leave Sam to it, when he felt something touch him. He looked up and saw another snowflake. He blinked. It had been a while since they’d been in a colder climate during snowfall. 

He watched the snow come down harder then turned back to his brother. He stopped at what he saw. Sam was tipping his head up and back, arms spread out wide, as if he were going to fall back and make a snow angel. Curious, Dean stayed still until Sam turned around. The snowflakes on his eyelashes were already melting from the body heat and were mixing with the tears that had obviously been flowing from Sam’s eyes. 

Dean moved forward without hesitation and reached up to cup Sam’s face, fingers tracing over the wetness. He put his arms around his little brother, his lover, his best friend, his whole world, and murmured, “it’s okay, Sammy. I’ve got you.”

Sam’s body shook with suppressed sobs. Dean held tight, never once even thinking of letting go. 

“I’ve got you. You’re safe with me. Always safe with me,” Dean kept saying over and over. It was the closest he could come to saying ‘I love you’, they both knew that. He held Sam and tried to reassure and comfort him, there in that field. 

And the snow fell down around them, white and pure and cold. 

 

End


End file.
